Battle of Sol
, countless ships }} The Third Battle of Sol was a military conflict fought between forces from the Iconian Empire against an interstellar alliance composed of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance, the Krenim Coalition, the Delta Alliance, the Dominion and every warp-capable species in the Milky Way Galaxy. This conflict became known as the final battle of the Iconian War. ( ) Prelude thumb|The Iconian Resistance's final briefing. After six months of continuous conflict against the Iconian Empire, the Iconian Resistance was slowly losing more and more territory. As their resources reached a critical point, the Iconian Empire chose their final target: the Sol system. Realizing they would not be able to continue to engage the Iconian forces in direct conflict, the Iconian Resistance withdrew to protect their key worlds. In order to plan the next course of action, a meeting was set at the Krenim Research Lab on Kyana Prime, where Captain Kagran reveals a final plan to end the Iconian War once and for all: they would go back in time and attack the Iconians in the past. To that end, they planned to use the to create a time portal. ( ) The battle While modifications to the Annorax were finished, the alliance regrouped and formed their final stand on Earth Spacedock. Iconian ships flooded Earth's orbit as more and more gateways continued opening. During the battle, the was able to defeat a Herald group, although not without losing the . Meanwhile, the 99th attack wing was preparing to enter the battlefield, but the shipyard's structural integrity was severely damaged. With assistance from the , however, the team was able to secure the shipyard. [[file:annorax.Midnight.png|thumb|The KIS Annorax opening the time portal.]] As Earth Spacedock was losing integrity, the was sent to evacuate all non-essential personell from the starbase, while the held an unprotected flank while reinforcements arrived. As the Annorax arrived on the battlefield, all ships focused on defending the timeship while the portal was created. As the portal was being formed, Sela returned from her quest, bringing with her an entire Dominion fleet, stating that the Dominion knew of the Iconian threat and was not willing to let them reach their empire too. When the portal was stabilized, Kagran's, Sela's and another allied ship were able to cross it before the Heralds could destabilize it. At the same moment the ships crossed the portal, an Iconian flagship commanded by L'Miren arrived and the three flagships from the UFP, the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Republic ploted course to engage the dreadnought. As the team was ready to engage, Captain Va'Kel Shon of the Enterprise cited a fragment from the poem "The Charge of the Light Brigade" by Alfred L. Tennyson. ''"Theirs not to make reply, theirs not to reason why, theirs but to do and die: Into the valley of Death, Rode the six hundred." ''- Captain Va'Kel Shon However, before the team was able to engage the Iconian flagship, the three ships returned from the past, and one of the captains hailed the Iconian dreadnought. As L'Miren saw what that captain was holding in his hands, L'Miren ordered her forces to stand down. ( ) Aftermath With the World Heart in hands, the alliance captain was summoned into the Iconian flagship and convinced L'Miren that they were the ones she remembered seeing thousands of years ago. Realizing they were The Others, the ones who saved L'Miren's people in their darkest hour, she saw the error of the Iconian ways and, taking the World Heart with her, swore that the Iconian Empire would not cause any more trouble, asking just for her people to be left alone on Iconia. The Dominion returned to the Gamma Quadrant, and the interstellar governments began their rebuilding processes. ( ) Known participating Allied starships * Starfleet ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Klingon Defense Force ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Romulan Republican Force ** ** ** ** * Andorian Imperial Guard ** * Cardassian Guard ** ** * Benthan Guard ** * Kobali Defense ** ** * Krenim Imperium ** Connections Category:Federation conflicts Category:Klingon conflicts Category:Romulan conflicts Category:Cardassian conflicts Category:Ferengi conflicts Category:Iconian Empire